


Tails of the Dragang

by CherryAnimates, DelicateDragons



Series: Rayllum birthday bash 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dragonborn (D&D), Dungeons & Dragons References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Callum (The Dragon Prince), Pining Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAnimates/pseuds/CherryAnimates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: Multiple dungeons and dragons oneshots in one place. Nothing goes as plan but that's dnd.*Rogues and Dragons started out as one oneshot but it grew into a story with plot. So this is where I'll put the other oneshot ideas I have in mind. Lots of rayllum and found family fluff!*
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum birthday bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 2: Mistake/Amends (How to NOT become a Cleric for dummy's)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordswithdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/gifts).



> This is a dnd au because I am a little obsessed with Critical Role right now and after watching the 100th episode, day 3's prompt just got interesting. This isn't a crossover at all, but a Dungeons and dragons Alternate Universe! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this because I literally had to separate the first prompt from this multi-chapter mess since it wasn't dnd compliant. I will not shut up about dnd so you may get some reference from Critical Role! 
> 
> All three prompts are in the series "Rayllum Birthday Bash" so you can find them anytime! Enjoy!

Rayla feels awful. Her head feels like an orc is sitting on it. Was it because Callum had tried healing her with his magic? The rogue had a bad feeling that the wizard lacks a bit of knowledge of healing magic. He hadn’t learned anything from his cleric friend who tried to kill  _ her.  _

That girl wasn’t a cleric. Not a  _ real  _ one anyways. She was more like a female warlock- witch? Rayla refuses to call her a cleric and would never do so even for her friends sake. 

Friends. That's a new word for the rogue. Usually she’s being surrounded by wilderness or deserted villages, alone, with no one telling her where to go. Now though, she isn’t alone. Sure she feels that way in the mornings but only for a minute. Her life wasn’t supposed to be around people. A rogue is a lone wolf. Casted out by her pack. She couldn’t even imagine herself being with a wizard her age or with a little boy who is slowly becoming a self-taught druid. Rayla couldn’t imagine herself with friends after being casted away from her family. 

_ So much for that training,  _ she shakes her head and silently curses herself when the silent orc stomps on her skull again. What in Garlef did the wizard do to her? Surely he wasn’t the type to betray anyone. He has skill but  _ definitely  _ not as a cleric. 

Callum walks back into the cave and sits down under his own cloak. He avoids her eyes for a moment as he leans back on the caves wall. His hands went to his satchel on his hip, and he pulls out a bottle filled with a limestone liquid. His brother awakens after hearing the rustling for a cup in his bag. 

“You were gone for a long time.” The druid notes, watching the wizard carefully before turning his attention to Rayla. “Are you feeling any better, Rayla?” 

_ Not when you still feel like you have an orc standing on your head,  _ The rogue thought bitterly but before she could answer him, the wizard cleared his throat.  Rayla runs her hand through her hair, the soft sunlight from the sunset bouncing off it as the day reaches its end. Callum can't help but notice how the strands of white hair frame her face, even when she looks like she wants to kill him.

“I- I uh got something from the marketplace for your head.” Callum scratches his head while placing the bottle next to the wooden cup on the ground. “This will help you with your migraine that I  _ unintentionally  _ caused. I’m sorry that I had you try out one of my new spells, Rayla.” he adds, slightly blushing when he notices her staring at him. She notices the unruliness of his hair, a few pieces here and there sticking out. She fights the urge to reach up and smooth them down. She wonders what his hair would feel like under her fingers.

He pours the limestone liquid in the little cup and offers it to her. Rayla wasn’t sure about this. She barely knows him. She had only known him and his brother for a week. However, he was offering her something that will help heal her migraine. Surely she can let this day's events go for now. Rayla nods in thanks when she took the cup from him. 

Their hands brushed against each other and Rayla couldn’t help but feel a bit warm. 

The rogue ignores the feeling and takes a sip. She immediately regrets taking the liquid. It takes like poo. But she forces herself to finish the cup and takes the offered water skin from Ezran. She was relieved when she noticed the worst of the migraine diminishing. 

“Thank you,” she suddenly feels drowsy and the boys know it. Her eyelids were fighting to stay open. “Fer helping ma.” 

“You’re welcome. Now go to sleep, Rayla. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Callum’s gentle smile was the last thing she saw before finally letting sleep take over. 

  
  



	2. Day 3: Travel (Skipping Ray's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the local elf tried joining the stones as their stone skipper?” Callum’s laughter was contagious to a very embarrassed Rayla. “Literal stone skipper.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this chapter is posted today because I am going to be busy on Sunday when we can post day 3. So here's an early day 3 post!  
> A Critical Role reference is in here somewhere. Let me know when you find it!
> 
> Hope you guys like it and comment your thoughts! Any ideas for the coming prompts would be amazing.

Callum hadn’t thought of going overseas to reach a troubled town, but he wasn’t expecting to have to travel with anyone who was scared of  _ boats _ . 

Rayla hangs back so she was the last person to climb aboard  _ The Ruthless  _ and the wizard could feel the rogue's anxieties flare up. He had told Ezran to take their scaly friend,  _ Zym _ , below decks to save them both the trouble of seeing their friend hurl from panic and nerves. The dragonborn was equally nervous but the druid was able to find him comfort that no one else could. It was necessary. 

They have been traveling eastern for a long time but they reached a cliffside that wouldn’t allow them to simply walk  _ around  _ the endless body of water that frightened a rogue. What had happened that caused such anxieties? Surely there must be a good reason for her to be this nervous. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asks softly, careful to keep his voice low so as not to alert Ezran or any other members of the crew. He stands close to her at the edge of the ship and leans forwards a bit to rest his arms on the railings. 

She sighs quietly before turning her head to give him a side eyed look. “Does it matter that I’m okay? I’m not a damsel in distress.” She grumbles, hiding her face from him. Callum shakes his head and is about to leave her but then the boat lurches forwards and Rayla groans. “Do  _ not  _ say  _ anything  _ to Ezran.” she hisses when he turns to look at her. 

Callum snorts with an eye roll. He lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. “There’s no need to be frightened, Rayla.” he whispers gently almost fondly as he leads her to a spot where they can sit comfortably without getting in anyone's way. The wizard glances at her out of the corner of his eye and pulls out a pen to start drawing on his sketchbook at his side. He stops when he sees her shaking. “Rayla?” 

The girl shrugs and then sighs. She lets her hair fall from its bun and the wind takes it. Callum looks away, his face burning at the thought of running his hands through her hair. But Rayla didn’t give him any time to ponder on those feelings; “I’m fine, Callum.” 

“You’re nervous about this journey.” He guesses with a small smile. “That’s totally fine, Rayla. I used to be scared when my mother and I ventured to Katolis to meet Prince Harrow.” 

“You weren’t from Katolis?” the rogue questions him, sounding oddly surprised. 

Callum shrugs, “My father was from Duren where he met my mother. She was a Katolian citizen who lived near the border. Harrow met Sarai once and that was it for him to be in love with her.” He says it like he had practiced that for ages. “But one day, my father was supposed to take a voyage to go visit my grandparents. My mom doesn’t know if he was on the voyage or not because it caught fire during a nasty storm. We never learned what happened to any of them.” A stray tear runs down his cheek but he wipes it away as quickly as it appeared. 

Rayla sits silent next to him with widened eyes. Her hand moved automatically to his cheek and wiped at the almost non-existent tears that were threatening to fall. She feels his cheeks widen as he smiles sadly at her. She was suddenly pulled into his arms and she finds it strangely enduring. Warmth spreads in her belly. She lays her head on his shoulder and holds him around the waist. 

“You have a better reason to be scared of boats than I do.” she laughs into his chest with a tear of her own falling into the wizards lap. “I was literally one skipping across the bay on my uncle's boat.” she hears him snort. 

Little Rayla being a tiny speck in the water as her uncle pulls her along to learn how to swim. Some say that the girl was looking like the elf version of skipping stones. Runaan had to explain why there was a huge red mark on his niece's belly to Ethari, his husband. 

It wasn’t Runaan’s best moments of parenting. 

“So the local elf tried joining the stones as their stone skipper?” Callum’s laughter was contagious to a very embarrassed Rayla. “Literal stone skipper.” 

“Shut up, wizard boy.” 

They sat there for another couple minutes, just them listening to the crews banter about dragon turtles, and they wouldn’t admit it but they both felt safe together. Rayla saw something in Callum’s eyes that strikes her in the heart. Relaxation. Safety. It was a strange calm. The rogue finds herself wanting to find out more about him. 

Two days later, they were back in port and standing onto a high elven town. Zym had kept close to Ezran that day and so Rayla did with Callum but not as literal. She had been keeping her space with him ever since that day on the  _ Ruthless _ . It made her happy knowing that he is a safety net for her. That it's okay to tell him stuff and feel vulnerable around him. 

He was safer with her than his aunt. Sometimes he couldn’t say certain stuff to his aunt because it was about his mother or Harrow. He didn’t want to be the one to give her pain. So he tells his rogue friend just about everything that is hurting him. 

Ezran is still too young to know about certain stuff, aka how their mother died. It was still too painful for the wizard to tell his younger brother. Zym makes it difficult for the two brothers to converse quietly. The dragonborn is still young and in a couple weeks he’ll be able to start talking. 

“What’s on your mind?” Callum hears her ask in a soft voice. She was close to him. Ezran and Zym were a feet away from them, far away from earshot, the dragonborn asking the little boy to carry him. 

“We’re so close to the border. So close to where my dad went missing.” the wizard finds himself confessing and the invisible pressure on his chest lifted. He was somehow glad to finally talk to someone about it. “I wonder if someone would recognize him inside me. Mom always told me how close I resemble my dad.” 

Rayla stays silent. He needs support, not anyone telling him not to feel something. So she lets him talk. But she couldn’t help but notice something inside her break when she looked at him. Seeing him tremble and try to stay strong for the boys in front of them. For  _ her _ . 

She gives him her hand and he takes it. “How do you feel about that? Going to a place where they might know about your father?” she asks carefully watching his eyes shift away from hers. 

“Confused, sad, heartbroken but also a little excited.” he whispers squeezing her fingers before letting go reluctantly. He scratches the back of his head and coughs. His cheeks glowing a bit pink. “But I know I’m not alone in this journey to somewhere my dad may possibly still be located at.” he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

Rayla smiles fondly up at him. He was a few inches taller than her. Pretty sure wizard brains were shorter when she first met him and his brother. “We’ll be here for you, Cal, no matter what.” 

“Cal?” 

“What?” Rayla smirks this time and puts her hands on her hips. 

“Cal? That’s my new nickname? I thought it was “Wizard boy” for a reason!” 

“I can still call you “Wizard boy” Callum. Why are you suddenly surprised that I shortened your name?” 

“Not surprised, you just don’t let me call you Ray. So I gotta tease you at any chance I get. Payback!” He snorts as she shoves him away from her and laughs when he repays her with a soft punch to the shoulder. 

“Maybe times are changing.” The rogue looks ahead at their other two companions while holding back a blush when Callum’s hand brushes against hers. She hums softly when the little dragonborn does the  _ pick me up  _ motion with his hands. She lets him climb her back and they continue onto their journey towards the border. 

“Yeah.” The wizard whispers glancing at his elven friend before looking away, hoping that nobody sees his flushed face. 

Ezran turns around and grins at him with a wink. 

“You know I am a druid right?” 

“Oh shut up.” 


	3. Day 4: Cooking/Baking (This chapter is a mess but its hunting which is food related kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, would you want me to teach ya some cool spells?” 
> 
> “I don’t think he wants to learn-” 
> 
> “YAAA!” Zym does his happy voice and wags his tail. Callum shushes him with a shh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt never became cooking more like hunting but then it sorta was cooking? This one was a mess but its worth it!   
> If you enjoyed it please feel free to comment below!

“Stay low now…” 

Callum could hear her soft voice from the treetops above him. His eyes remain close. His mind is calm for the first time in.... forever. 

They are staying at an abandoned cabin before they arrive at Border City the next day. The group decided to camp outside the cabin for the evening in case it wasn’t fully abandoned like Rayla had predicted. If it is, then they have actual cover if it decides to rain during the night. Trees weren’t very good protection during downpours. 

Ezran had left to gather firewood while a certain dragonborn decided to tag along with Rayla during a hunting trip. Zym would have to learn how to hunt somehow and fight to defend himself. Leaving Callum to try to unlock some of his other abilities. One being a spell that will turn his arms into wings. The other was a simple invisible spell. 

The first one was proving to be difficult. His arms did feel tingly. If that was anything to go by. Callum hadn’t heard Ezran come back yet so he expected the other two to return first. His brother had proven that he could take care of himself. He has little marbles filled with firebolts in a pouch and his slingshot that their mother had made him before she passed. The druid wouldn’t allow anyone to touch the slingshot unless they were specifically family. 

However, Callum knew his little brother would use his powers first than his mother's last gift to defend himself. Ezran doesn’t call his powers “powers” they are  _ gifts  _ from the Gods. It was weird to admit, but the wizard felt like the little brother when Ez speaks of the Gods. Rayla had also raised a brow after hearing this from the druid. 

“Zym your tail is sticking up. Animals will identify you then.” The gentle yet stern voice of the rogue tells the dragonborn who Callum can hear crawling around the tree branches. 

The wizard knew they were actually trying to jump on him. This  _ hunting  _ was just a bluff for a prank. Somehow, Callum didn’t seem to mind it. He’ll do anything to make Rayla laugh and the dragonborn hatchling to feel proud. Even if it's a silly prank. 

The boy's stomach rumbles and he couldn’t help but smirk at the groan that the two from above give him. Their concentration ends with Zym falling onto Callum’s lap and giving him a grin. Rayla drops down not a second later and leans on the tree with her arms crossed. 

“Looks like you get to find food tonight, hungry wizard.” she teases and ruffles the wizard's hair playfully. He finds himself entranced by the feeling of her hands in his hair. “I’ll give you pointers-” 

“Mmmaaaa” Zym cries suddenly jumping away from Callum and clutching the rogues legs. 

Rayla chuckles fondly. “Oh, well we can’t leave you here unless Ez returns with the firewood. But we can’t exactly leave the campsite incase bandits come and steal our stuff.” 

“Its okay,” Callum smiles kindly at her getting up from his spot and dusting himself off in the process. He kneels down to the hatchlings level. “Hey, would you want me to teach ya some cool spells?” 

“I don’t think he wants to learn-” 

“YAAA!” Zym does his  _ happy  _ voice and wags his tail. Callum shushes him with a shh. 

Rayla frowns before lighting up. “Well then, he may become a wizard like you Cal.” she teases but her tone was serious. “Maybe even surpass you someday.” she winks at him making his cheeks burn. 

He knows that it wasn’t the sunset that's making her light up. His stomach flips when she smiles and hugs the little dragonborn close. His palms become sweaty when she touches him, casting little lightning sparks across his skin, magicless spells as you may call it. 

It was the fact that he was falling in love with Rayla. 

Zym yaps at him from his left side, making the wizard jump, and begins to push him towards their foraging adventure. Callum turns his head to wave bye to the rogue but she is already gone. 

_ Probably going into the trees to look for Ezran,  _ The boy thought as the dragonborn leads him to a spot where they could look for edible plants or even catch a squirrel if they're lucky. 

Callum uses  _ Arcane Eye  _ to find rabbits or a wild turkey. The eye goes to the east while he takes Zym up a hill a little farther north. It was still a close distance to the cabin so that if they were to run into any trouble they could pull off a swift retreat. They were close to Border City so anything can happen. 

Zym stays close to the wizard which he was grateful to receive such good behavior from the dragonborn. It was uncommon for him to act like this. Has his maturity already started? 

Callum bits his lip. Not the time to think of the hatchling growing up. The dragonborn isn’t theirs. Theirs? 

Was he referring to the dragonborn as his and Rayla’s kin? Okay that is messed up. No way could Callum be a dragonborn and Rayla was- is his friend.  _ Just  _ his friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Why did he have such thoughts going through his head?

Oh. He kind of just realized that he was in love with the elven rogue. How dumb can he get?

_ Very dumb,  _ he grumbles in his head.  _ She doesn’t feel the same way. Why should I care? _

Callum hears Zym squeal in delight when the dragonborn hops onto the humans back. The hatchling had caught a rabbit with his claws and wanted to show the wizard but he had tripped over his tail mid jump. Callum feels the rabbit scratch his back and winces as Zym screeches. 

The dragonborn is a baby. Callum has to keep reminding himself that. There are no other dragonborn around to teach him anything. As much as it hurts to say, Callum doesn’t mind being caretaker but a father figure to a dragonborn? Sure he was the oldest besides Rayla, but he didn’t even know his own father. How can Zym be parented without the parent not knowing how to parent!

It was stressful. Completely, bizarrely, insanely stressful!

Callum tries his best to ignore the sharp pain in his back to comfort the hatchling. Zym lets out another sad cry which makes a turkey vulture scream in protest. 

“Hey its okay little guy,” the human wizard tried to sound soft and gentle like Rayla but he was getting himself worked up. Gosh he was already acting like an adult when he was nearly sixteen. “You tried your best. We can’t expect you to get your first rabbit on your first try now can we?” 

Zym sniffles and Callum opens his arms to let the hatchling in. The dragonborn whimpers an apology into the boy's chest and the wizard has to look the other way to stop feeling guilty. 

_ Maybe this whole parenting thing isn’t so bad,  _ he thinks as he crouches down to Zym’s level. “Okay buddy, we’re going back to camp. I’m sure we can pick up some berries and mushrooms along the way.” He says as gently as he could with a smile. It was enough to make the upset hatchling nod and this time Callum led him back to the cabin. 

Ezran and Rayla weren’t there but another person was. The wizard felt his body go numb. 

“Who are you?” He steps in front of the dragonborn and readies a fireball. “Where’s my friends!” 

“Kid, you’re on private land. I have no idea where your friends are but I do know that you’re not supposed to be here.” the man responds with a low sigh. 

He was taller than Callum and had shoulder length brown hair tied in a ponytail. His beard was trimmed and bright hazel eyes shone in the distance. His square shoulders were covered by a dark brown cloak. The shoes were black with a military style point to it. 

Callum hears another set of voices behind him and swirls around to see Rayla and Ezran walking back with loads of firewood in their arms. He turns to the man again and frowns. 

“How did you find us?” the boy asks, walking forwards the man with one hand free for a spell and the other to keep the dragonborn hatchling behind him back. 

The man shrugs with a smile, turning back to the cabin and walking up the steps, before looking at the boy with a side eye glance. “Kid, I casted detect magic and was able to figure out that a wizard is nearby. I aint stupid.” He huffs and eyes the other three companions. “Bet you didn’t know that it was going to storm tonight? Come inside and leave the firewood out. You won’t need it.” 

Callum wasn’t sure that this guy was trustworthy or not. He stumbles backwards suddenly. A flash of kind hazel eyes looking down at him with a goofy smile sent his mind stalling. He couldn’t shake the weird feeling. What the heck?

Rayla caught and steadied him with worried eyes. Her arms were covered in mud but he didn’t care. The wizard's head spun in confusion. Ezran was calling to him. The druid held his brother's hand. 

The rogue was concerned for her friend who just came back from venturing with Zym. She could handle this man who claims to be from these parts and owns this cabin. Didn’t they arrive here first? The man was definitely strange. He almost looks like an older...Callum. 

_ Kill me now,  _ Rayla silently groans while she blushes thinking about what Callum would look like older. Would she be around to see that? The girl looks the other way and almost drops her friend in the process. Her hair fell in Callum’s face but he was too stunned by the flashback that he didn’t move it away. Rayla brushed her hair behind her ears. 

“The storm isn’t going to wait for you to come inside, kids.” The man says turning his back on them and walking up the stairs of the cabin. He opens the door and walks in, leaving the group alone outside. 

Callum shakes his head and smiles in thanks at a flushed Rayla. He ruffles his little brother's hair. “C’mon let's go. I don’t think this guy is going to hurt us.” 

Rayla stares at him crossing her arms and popping her hip out. “How did you come up with that solution, wizard boy?” she asks with a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. 

Callum’s throat dries as he rubs the back of his neck in an attempt to keep his hot redneck hidden. “I- I don’t know. I just have a feeling that there's no harm staying under this guys roof.” he never really asked for the man's name. Maybe they should’ve introduced each other first? That would be the proper way to thank someone who is inviting you to seek shelter from the storm. 

Thunder crackles overhead. Reminding them of the storm that the man had predicted. 

“I don’t know bout you guys but I sense rain which means it’ll start raining soon. I’m going in.” Ezran exclaims and hurries up the stairs with Zym not too far behind. 

Rayla follows them up to the last few steps before turning to find Callum standing in the now falling rain staring up at the cabin with uneasiness. He notices her looking at him with concern and he grins. He runs over to her and takes her hand, sending shock waves through her body. He leans close to her left ear. 

“I think I know who he is but I don’t want to get my hopes up.” he mutters slowly as if he wasn’t sure about saying this outloud and his warm breath on her ear makes her shiver. “Mom always told me that his rare shade of green eyes was passed down to me.” 

Rayla smiles gently.  _ So my suspicion may be correct then,  _ she thinks squeezing his hand and pulling out a rag for him to wipe his hair dry. “I’m hoping you’re right, Cal.” she spoke softly before turning to step inside the warm cabin. 

Callum’s stomach growls when the aroma of fresh chicken and eggs caught him by surprise. He hurriedly dries his hair off before running and closing the door to the cabin. He was met with an excited Zym who, by the looks of him, had a fresh pair of pajama pants that were fit for a toddler. The wizard's throat closes as he watches the dragonborn run back to the table and sits closer to the man who chuckles at the hatchling's antics. Rayla had her hair down from her ponytail and absently patted the chair next to her without Ezran seeing her do it. Callum clears his throat.

“Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier,” the man cuts him off as if noticing that Callum was going to speak up. “I often forget about certain manners.” he chuckles to himself before coming to terms that he had guests over. He coughs into his fist. “My name is Finley. It's a pleasure to have you in my home.” 

Callum fell into his seat next to Rayla. His face was milk white with eyes as wide as horse drawn wagon wheels. 

Finley looks a little taken back from the sudden action of the boy. He didn’t seem to find the boy's realization a tad offensive. In fact, he wasn’t sure what to say. The boy clearly knew someone with the name  _ Finley _ . 

“Are you okay, kiddo? You look pale.” the man asks, setting the plate with still hot food down in front of the boy, who looks to be on the verge of passing out. Finley looks at the girl beside the boy. “Is he okay?” 

“I- excuse me.” Callum murmurs before Rayla could say anything, gets up from his spot and rushes towards the restroom and slamming the door shut. 

Finley sighs rubbing the side of his head with his index finger. Rayla, Ezran, and Zym stay silent, no sense of bothering at such a- moment? The man walks over to the cupboard, opens it, and rummages through some paperwork before taking out some papers that look to be sketches. He holds one to his chest and looks at it. 

His eyes glimmer with unshed tears as he sits down at the table with the three. “I regret not having said anything.” he says, voice cracking in between words and his Durenian accent is heard from everyone in the room. “I had my suspicions the moment I saw him do that  _ arcane eye  _ spell earlier with the little dragonborn. I was hesitant to meet him after- what age was he?- sixteen years of hiding out here.” he chokes at the age of the boy and he hands the sketch to Rayla which Ezran sees from over her shoulder. 

It was a baby sketch of a three month old Callum being held by his mother. His baby curls were just starting to come in at the moment and it brought a smile to Rayla’s face. She hopes that her children are going to be as cute as- NO RAYLA STOP THINKING THAT. Ezran takes the sketch from the rogue while looking at Finley. 

“So,” the druid swallows. “You’re Callum’s father?” he squeaks out with red blooming on his cheeks. 

“I can confirm that to be true, young one.” Finley nods, exhaling a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He looks towards the restroom and sighs. “I haven’t gotten a chance to see my kid grow up. I regret a lot of things in life but I will always regret not returning to my wife and child after the disastrous mission. Not being there when my dear Sarai passed nor comforting my son when he needed someone there.” he inhales sharply, staring at the ground now. “I’m not jealous of what Sarai did, marrying into royalty and taking Callum with her. I’m just happy that he found his way without me and that Sarai was able to move on. Unlike me.” He laughs dryly at the last statement. 

“You haven’t moved on from grief,” Ezran notes, looking at the man with wide eyes. “The loss of a wife  _ and  _ son is unimaginable.” he points at the sketches on the table and in the cupboard. “Callum has your ability to draw insanely well. He has your compassion and bad jokes.” that earned the druid a snort from Finley and Rayla. “I may not have known my mother, but I think you can agree on this: Callum is Sarai and will forever be like his mom. He has her heroic attitude and cleverness during combat and his memory is beyond perfect.” 

Finley eyes the boy. He gives him a smile that's filled with so much love and grief. “So you’re the little boy that Sarai had during her second marriage? You have her compassion as well, kid.” he puts a firm hand on the druids shoulder and squeezes it. “Do you have her sweet tooth?” 

Ezran’s eyes lit up. “I do! I haven’t had a Jelly Tart in ages. It's passed due.” 

“Well, I have to find the recipe for them. Sarai had me ingrave it into my mind.” 

While this was going on Rayla had slipped underneath the table and headed towards the restroom where Callum is in. She could still see his shadow from underneath the creek between the door and the floor. She raps her knuckles against the door with a heavy sigh. 

The sound of somebody getting up from a sitting position alerts her to take a step back and her hands fall to her sides. The door is opened and Callum emerges looking like he has been sleep deprived for days. His hair is messy and his eyes are pink. His shirt had rode up to his belly button and Rayla had to avert her gaze from his face. 

“I don’t want to talk to him,” he sniffs and she steps forwards to wrap her arms around him. “I-I know I should but I just can’t.” he mumbles into her neck which she ignores her heart fluttering. 

She sighs and rubs circles in his back. “I don’t think he expects you to. We can do so in the morning if that works for you, okay? Lets get some rest.” her hand comes to rest on his chest when he pulls away to look at her. She smiles fondly at him. “Zym is already sleeping in his chair. Best to move him to somewhere comfortable.” 

“Yeah,” he smiles and leans over to press a kiss on the hand that is holding his face. “Lets go rest.” he walks on his own nodding his head at Finley before picking up the dragonborn hatchling and taking him to one of the many spare rooms the tiny cabin has to offer. 

The night was going to be a long one for all five of them. That’s an  _ understatement _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, meet Finley, the bio dad of Callum! 
> 
> I already have his dnd character sheet cause I want to play him sometime. Enjoy. 
> 
> Finley's bio is in here too:   
> https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/EliteTheBrave/characters/31539452


	4. Stupid Wizards- au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hunting?! But aren’t you training to connect with animals? Like, killing animals won’t let you connect with other animals.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this but decided to do nightmare and AU together (even though it isn't explicitly said here, sometimes life events feels like a living nightmare) 
> 
> I will post the rest sometime. Hope you enjoy this AU (even though its already an au)

-[1]-

“Ouch. Watch where you’re pointing that, Ez.” Callum complains as he raises a hand to shield his face from his brother's sling.

“Sorry Callum, I’m just excited that Aunt Amaya is taking us hunting today!” 

“Hunting?! But aren’t you training to connect with animals? Like, killing animals won’t let you connect with  _ other _ animals.” 

Ezran was silent as he stared at his brother in the eye. Callum, being the older one, squirms uncomfortably in his spot at their table. How powerful is his little brother? 

“She isn’t making me hunt, Callum” the little guy puffs out his cheeks. “I’m just going to make friends!” 

Callum nods and lets the conversation slide for the moment. He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. Usually their aunt would come and wake them before dawn every morning to go hunting with her. He always enjoyed walking through the woods while whispering spells under his breath to practice for the entrance exams to get into the Storm Spyer Academy. He always wanted to go practice magic ever since his friend Claudia who is now a cleric graduated a few months ago. Apparently, she was pretty young when she started going to the academy. Callum would have to ask her how they do the exams and if two spells are enough.

“Do you think Aunt Amaya will arrive soon?” His brother asks leaning back so that he was back to back with Callum. “It’s been a couple hours since she said that she’ll be a bit late.” 

Indeed it has. Their aunt usually wasn’t late to these meetings with her nephews. Ever since their mother died, Aunt Amaya has been trying to find time to spend time with the boys. But with the rising threats of violence coming, their aunt has been busy with preparing for battles that shouldn’t even be happening in the first place. The threat known as Viren has slowly been corrupting the minds of people and capturing them with fear. 

Callum had been handling strange jobs for the past few months to cover for basic necessities such as food and water. He and Ezran have been living on the streets for a few weeks. Ever since their father, King Harrow, had been killed by Viren and his master Aaravos. The two magic users had been corrupting Katolis with their  _ magic  _ for months and rumors were spreading around that they had killed the princes too. The truth was lost for many civilians. 

To Callum and Ezran the months that followed after the escape and the reunion between their Aunt Amaya and the remaining council members were  _ hell.  _ It wasn’t easy. Bait, their grumpy glowy companion, had to be sent to Ezrans friend, Ellis, to be looked after since basic necessities were already hard to get. Having another mouth to feed would be challenging. But Ellis was understanding. They could trust her with Bait for a few months. Callum remembers nights when Ezran would cry himself to sleep in their makeshift bed in somebody's stables. The little guy missed his best friend more than jelly tarts. It made the older brother drown in guilt for days on end. 

“I think we should start walking to the meeting point. I’m sure she is just caught up with general stuff.” The wizard tells his brother with the edges of his lips rising somewhat despite his ever growing worry for their aunt. 

Why is he worried? Has a dragon suddenly made an appearance in the east? Callum shakes his head and tries to put his mind at ease. Instead, it seems his anxiety is starting to win over whatever positive thoughts there were left. He puts a hand on Ezran’s shoulder steering the boy towards the path that they’ve taken countless times to get where their aunt meets them. 

_ -[2]- _

Rayla, an elven rogue, had joined them a few months ago. It had taken them a while to trust her but after a near death experience and some heartfelt speeches, it became clear that the elven rogue wanted to be their friend. A friend she became. 

Callum had wandered off to get firewood for the night. He had already managed to convince Rayla that she had done enough that day for them that he could get the firewood for the evening. He needed to clear his mind somewhere. His brother could look after things right?

“You were taking an awful long time, Cal.” Ezran had thrown that one at him once he reached the campsite with a few logs. His brother ignored him in favor of reciting a spell that started the fire. Once it was finished, Callum sat on the log across from him and Rayla. “Is something the matter, brother?” 

“It's nothing that you need to worry about, Ez. You should get to sleep. It’s getting late.” The wizard closes his eyes while feeling the warmth of the fire that he had created. “We have a long day of travel tomorrow and you need to regain your strength after dueling with those muskrats today.” 

Ezran threw him a look before sighing. “Those muskrats were stealing our food. How could I just let them steal that.”

“You’re a druid,” Rayla points out. “You can locate non-poisonous plants can you?” 

The little guy looks at her for a minute, mouth open like he was about to argue, but he groans in defeat instead. He turns around and begins to take his shoes off when he gets near the tent. “ _ Yes. _ But food that  _ isn’t  _ already poisoned by animal droppings is hard to find.”

_ I did not need that information, Ez.  _ Callum winces as his brother storms into their shared tent after taking off his boots. The wizard begins to recite another spell to warm the entire area of their campsite to protect them from the elements. The spells that he had casted today took energy out of him as well. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out, Mr. Wizard.” the rogue, on the other side of the fire, teases him as she plays with her dagger. Callum's mouth suddenly goes dry. It was the dagger that he had gifted her for an apology present. Had she been using it already? 

“Is that your way of telling me to go to bed?” he teases her back as he sits across from her on the log. He sees her smirk grow into a gentle almost fond smile. 

“Don’t worry I won’t make a huge fuss over it like Ezran had done.” 

_ “I heard that!”  _ came a little voice from inside the tent. 

Rayla stretches and a yawn escapes her mouth. Callum stares at her as he pulls off his outer layer of armor to drape them over the logs and leaves him with just a tunic and a pair of dark grey pants. His boots were already discarded. He sees her do the same and leaves her to her privacy. He enters the tent and sees Ezran curled up with his sling and Bait in his arms. 

He hears Rayla open the tent door and steps inside. Her chin lays on his shoulder fondly and he rolls his eyes. That's her way of saying  _ “Get walking before I walk over you.”  _ whenever he is in front of her and gets distracted. 

Distractions are coming far more frequently and the wizard finds himself not minding it at all. 

_ -[3]- _

“His name is Azymondias but he’s alright if we call him Zym.” Ezran’s voice was familiar. The human child was telling another human and creature… words. Words that he lacks the knowledge of except for ‘Ez’, ‘human’, and, ‘food’. 

The dragonborn child stays close to the boy. He only hatched a few minutes ago and he was already curious about the world. He makes a noise of confusion when the creature, white haired and pointy ears like him, kneels down before him. 

“Welcome to the world, your highness.” the… elf declares to him and bows her head. 

Zym’s belly growls and he whimpers looking up at Ezran. The boy nods as if he understood him and calls on the human to get some food. The dragonborn hatchling watches as the human glances at the elf and then at his friend before walking into the woods. He feels warmth around him suddenly and the elf in front of him smiles fondly as something or someone behind him. The elf’s face turns from fondness to gentleness when she catches Zym watching her with curious blue eyes. His light blue scales were twinkling off the last remaining sunlight from the setting sun. The scales were still soft to the touch but in a matter of days they would grow harder and would hurt if you accidentally prick your finger on one. His tiny horns were nubs at this point but his fur around his cheeks and chin was all messy. 

The baby dragonborn tilts his head at the girl. She only smiles in return and goes to stand up but the baby dragonborn leaps into the girl's arms. He feels her gasp and wonders if it was okay. He was safe. Ez is here. Elf is warm. 

“Guess he has a favorite now.” chuckles the human wizard who was crouching on the other side of the elf. His hand on the girl's shoulder. 

Zym doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He was basking in the warmth of this girl who he later calls ‘mum’ instead of what the human calls her ‘Rayla’. Names are hard to pronounce. ‘Ez’ was easier than ‘Callum’. In time the little dragonborn will learn how to read, talk, and write properly from all three of them. 

Later on, Zym was fast asleep in his self-proclaimed big brother's arms (Ezrans) with a human wizard and mum holding both of them close. 

-[4]-

Callum runs out of the shop with a potion that’ll apparently help with healing wounds. His lungs burn as he recites the speed spell to get him to his destination- her- faster. His heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest any minute. 

He could hear the commotion behind him. He doesn’t dare look back. He has to keep on running. For her. 

“Stop!” someone shouts behind him and he runs faster. 

The wizard mutters a spell under his breath and he sees a portal opening up. He reaches out for the purplish color orp. 

“For Rayla!” he screams and throws it into the portal hoping that his brother and Zym would find it. He feels his legs wobble from the over extension of his magic. 

The portal was already starting to close.

“Keep her safe.” he gasps as he falls to his knees and then collapses when the shopkeeper and guards stand over him. He passed out just when the guards went to grab him. The wizard doesn’t even realize that a lone dragonborn had heard his call. 

\----

Rayla was restless. She was given the potion later that evening and had woken up with Zym resting next to her. His little scales were glowing dimly in the night. She looks over to her right side where she was expecting her wizard to be asleep curled up next to her. 

He wasn’t there. 

The space on her right side was cold and lonely. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Had he left her to go on a walk? They normally would take walks together during the night. The only time they were able to spend time with one another since it's a form of taboo in their country to have a mixed relationship. None of them cared if Ezran or Zym saw them or not. It's the townsfolk that they were worried about. 

The dragonborn whimpers in his sleep as his tail wraps around himself. Rayla fails to notice Ezran walking into the room as she places her arm around the dragonborn and uses the other to prop herself up on her elbow. The druid shakes his head and walks to Rayla’s side of the bed and plops down on the other side of Zym. 

“I just got word that Callum has been arrested. A little butterfly told me.” 

The rogue looks at him, feeling her face drain of color. He’s in jail? For buying a potion? Perhaps he stole it? He has been getting better at swiping out potions with illusions. Still, her voice catches and no sound could leave her lips. Her hand leaves Zym’s head and goes to her waist where her wound was already healed. 

“He’s not been harmed but they took away his staff. If any of the prisoners hear that there's a prince nearby then-” Ez stops talking and sighs pitifully. “Apparently being a prince and a wizard is taboo according to the townsfolk here.” 

It was miserable. The circumstances were already high with their presence in the city. They couldn’t dare go near the jail without being spotted. Their wizard that usually disguises them with illusions has been arrested. They weren’t going to risk breaking in with a baby dragonborn either. 

“Please tell me this butterfly told you how we can break in and escape with Callum?” Rayla questions the druid already hating how her voice breaks. She misses her human wizard already. His warmth that he gives her on cold nights. His arms around her waist to keep her from running off (not like she would anyways). The soft gentle smile that's only reserved for her and her only. 

“Nope, but she did tell me that the guards leave their posts for dinner at exactly ten oclock at night. They leave for a whole hour.” 

“Perfect. I’ll go in and get our dumb wizard before the guards come back.” Rayla smiles at her plan. 

Ezran hums at that. “I know whatever I’ll tell you will be ignored anyways. Just be careful, Rayla. Bring my brother home.” Zym agrees with a nod, having been woken up by them talking. The hatchling doesn’t trust his voice to pronounce ‘good luck’ yet. 

But the rogue gets the hidden meaning and hugs them both. She tries to keep the nerves from taking over her body. She keeps them hidden. No need to worry the boys too much. They're worried about Callum. Ez doesn’t need to worry about  _ her  _ too. 

Rayla takes her leave through the window. Her cloak is already concealing her face and body. She would move with the shadows. Stealthily and quickly. 

Callum would be safe. Soon. 

\---

The wizard grabs his jacket from the supply closet. The manager at the shop had let him off the hook once Callum had explained the reason why he had stolen the potion. The day was long. The interrogation was long. 

The whole frickin week was  _ long _ . 

Callum had shown the shop manager some coins that he could trade for the potion and to his surprise, the owner agreed. The wizard was sent home. 

_ Damn,  _ he frowns as he notices the exhaustion overtaking him once more.  _ This was the longest day in my entire life. The others must be worried sick.  _

A shadow passes over his head and the prince in disguise looks up just in time to get tackled to the ground by a hooded figure. Callum feels a knee on his chest and a knife pointed at his throat. He rolls his eyes and uses a free hand and removes the hood from the figure. 

The knife was last. Callum notices far too late that the arm was shaking. He gently pushes the knife away to the side. 

She’s not mad it looks like. 

“You  _ idiot _ .” 

Oh she is  _ seething _ . 

Callum frowns as she stabs her other sword at the ground next to his head. He could feel the wind by his ears. 

Rayla wasn’t usually one to show her anger. She was mostly calm and professional in public (not that she wasn’t with him) but she was- crying. Her ears were down and those beautiful violet eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. She was petrified. 

“Ray-” he starts but stops when tears start falling on his face. 

“ _ Why _ did you have to risk your life  _ for me _ ! You could’ve been  _ killed _ !” she nearly screams at him as he just stares at her. 

He raises himself up and she slides down onto his lap. The wizard tucks a strand of hair that fell into her eyes behind her ear. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her and lets her nuzzle against him. He ignores the large crowd that's gathering around them. 

“I didn’t, though, it was just a big misunderstanding.” Callum whispers and kisses her ear making them instantly wiggle. He smiles as she slaps him playfully on the back. 

“I love you, stupid wizard.” she whispers, quiet enough so that only he can hear and not the crowd. 

“I love you too, Ray.” he manages to quickly kiss her on the cheek and she moves off his lap so he could stand. Once he did, the crowd hurried on their way once Rayla glared at them while picking up her knives. She puts them back in their holsters and then grabs his hands. 

She tugs him close to her face, their noses are already touching, and her face darkens. “If you ever leave me again and get arrested then your death will be by my hands, Prince Callum.” she threatens and presses her lips to his for a second or two before letting go of him. 

The way back to Ezran and Zym was long, but to Callum, he didn’t mind at all if it involved a little bit of kissing. 


	5. Safe and Sound- Dancing prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know the baby is asleep? He’s going to wake up knowing that his daddy is staring at him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finley is Callum's biological dad and my OC so why not make a twist. Finley swaying to calm a crying Callum? Yes please!
> 
> Also the lyrics used is from Matthew West's "Safe and Sound". I just love the tiny lullaby that you can make out of it. I did it for my niece. It works. 
> 
> Also, this is for Cherry who is having a rough day. Hope you feel better!

“You know the baby is asleep? He’s going to wake up knowing that his daddy is staring at him.” Sarai’s laugh was hushed as she side steps the cradle that her parents had made for her son before his birth and wraps her arms around her husbands waist. “Callum will end up sensing you watching him in his sleep.” she teases gently as she watches their month old lay with a banther toy sitting close by.

Finley finally leaves his sons gaze to look over at his wifes. His eyes soften even more and he laces their fingers together. “Good, that means he knows we’re watching over him every second of his life.” he whispers, bringing her hands up to his lips and kissing them gently. The wizard leaves his sons cradle to pull his wife towards their porch of their small house in the woods. “He’ll become such a wonderful wizard, Sarai-”

“Or paladin.” His wife corrects shoving him playfully but Finley just pulls her close so that her head rests snugly under his chin.

“Or paladin.” he chuckles as he begins to imagine him and Sarai watching Callum do all sorts of things that they couldn’t wait to witness in person. His baby would someday be crawling and then walking places that Sarai would have to block from his view. Callum maybe interested in learning magic. Finley knows that whatever his son chooses to do with his life, as long as it makes him happy, then he and probably Sarai would be pleased and support him. “Our baby is one month old today.” the wizard’s voice cracks as he speaks softly while they look at the full moon.

His wife makes a small noise of agreement and for a moment they were at peace. Just them in silence. Nothing could break them apart.

Unless you are a wailing baby then you are their top reason to break the silence.

Finley untangles himself from his wife and kisses her head. He notices, as he walks back into the house, that Callum will either have his or his mothers height. They were tall for a couple of humans but they made it work. Amaya, Sarai’s younger sister, was getting closer to Sarai’s height and it made Finley worry that she may meet his eyes sooner than later too. By seventeen, Finley was over six feet and two inches tall.

No wonder the doctors in Duren told them that Callum was growing faster than the other babys. Sarai was glad that it was normal and healthy. Finley had been silently biding with a buddy in the Navy that his son would grow a few inches more before his appointment. To his absolute shock, Callum had grown twice as much. He had set the money aside for his son’s schooling. Something that Sarai had recently thought of starting, but not by gambling.

Finley sees his son sniffling in short hiccups and had moved to pick him up. The wizard couldn’t stop the feeling of intense emotions rushing into him suddenly. His son was in his arms, his back getting rubbed soothingly in circular motions, safe and sound. The baby boy, the same name of his fathers late brother, was born later than the doctors had originally thought. But as soon as the baby was born and into his mothers arms, the anxieties and worry was washed away and replaced with joy.

Callum’s cries slowed as Finley sways to an unsung tune. A lullaby that his would’ve been grandmother always sang to the wizard to calm him. Something that stuck with Finley throughout his life.

_Tiny dream come true, an answer to a prayer now I’m so in love with you._

Like father and son, the two closed their eyes and peace was dancing alongside them. Finley opens his eyes when he feels two arms wrap around him and Callum. Sarai was holding their son along with him and he smiles softly at her before leaning for a kiss.

“Your all I ever, all I ever need.” He whispers into his sons ear and lightly kisses it before going to lay him down in his cradle.


	6. Dragmas (New Years Eve Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, what did you do!?” Callum yells, racing to her as the screams got louder and louder above them. Ezran turns into an Elephant and reaches for the slay driver with his long trunk. He misses the driver by three feet. 
> 
> “I thought he was doing dark magic!” The rogue yells, arms raising at her partner’s accusations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a Christmas special but thought this would be good for NEW YEARS EVE SPECIAL! This isn't apart of "Rogues and Dragons" series but its in the universe. I hope you all have a safe and healthy new year!

“Rayla, what did you do!?” Callum yells, racing to her as the screams got louder and louder above them. Ezran turns into an Elephant and reaches for the slay driver with his long trunk. He misses the driver by three feet. 

“I thought he was doing dark magic!” The rogue yells, arms raising at her partner’s accusations. “I fu-” 

“Hey, language!” Zym mutters as he casts a spell to slow down the descent of the reindeer with-  _ Control Winds _ . 

“Exactly!” Callum cries as he dodges the raining uh reindeer and lands close to the dragonborn who pulls the wizard up by his cloak. He dusts himself off as he kneels as Zym copies him. “Zym, great job at that execution of that spell! I think Blitzon is about to land safely.” 

Rayla scoffs as she watches the named reindeer lands close to Elephant-Ez much to his amusement. The rogue glares at her knife that startled the reindeer in the first place, lands point first in a snow drift in front of a thorny bush. She didn’t need to see Callum’s reaction to know that the wizard was fuming at her. 

In a way, she deserves it. Rayla hadn’t known that St. Nick was riding a slay during the  _ night _ . She honestly doesn’t get the point of  _ holidays  _ none of her family celebrated  _ things  _ like this. Dark mages usually move by  _ air  _ at  _ night _ !

Callum doesn’t know her reason. She’ll tell him soon. After the argument they are  _ bound  _ to have after this is all settled. 

“Rayla, make sure Vixon isn’t  _ strangling  _ himself when he lands!” Callum barks, which he doesn’t normally do but right now he is absolutely  _ livid  _ with her. 

Rayla inhales through her nose. Exhales through her mouth. 

It's going to be  _ fine.  _ They will make up and hug it out after words.  _ Callum  _ will be a big spoon tonight. She thinks he deserves it. He has to put up with her shit everytime she messes up. Which isn’t a lot. Rayla normally keeps to herself. 

She was reminded of that dark warlock, Viren, who had killed Runaan many moons ago. How he arrived in the skies with another  _ elf,  _ Aaravos. It was her fault. Runaan died because she arrived too late. 

“Rayla, get out of the way!” Callum suddenly screams as a dark shape looms above her. The wizard was just in time to tackle her before she was flattened by the slay. 

They stayed on the ground for a few minutes. Their breaths collided. Noses touching. The wizard and rogue stared at each other for far too long. Feels longer to Rayla as her breath hitches. Her eyes were half lidded by the time a certain dragonborn huffs in amusement. 

“Get a room you two.” 

“With all due respect, your highness, please shut up.” Rayla shoves Callum off her and glares at the wizard in training. 

"Yes,  _ mother _ !" Came the sassy remark that makes both the human and elf roll their eyes. Zym has always been sassy. 

It doesn't help that a human wizard and elven rogue raised him. They knew he was royalty from his bloodline but he wanted to stay adventuring with his family. His mother had granted him permission but only if he remembers to come home from time to time and do some royalty work every once in a while. Zym happily agreed and the once tiny dragonborn grew to be as tall as Rayla with an extra foot added onto him while on their journey. 

Age varies between dragonborn. Some grow wise. Some mature way faster than others. Others act immature. 

Zym was acting all these things. He  _ was  _ a teenager in human and elven years. Which means: he is in his sassy teenager phase. 

"Zym, the slay!" Ezran yells (it would be less comical if he wasn't a dang elephant) and moves towards the wreckage and moves debris away with his trunk. 

"SHIT!" The dragonborn curses and runs after the druid turns elephant and starts removing broken parts. 

Callum, still on his butt with an unamused expression, turns his head to look at Rayla. He gives her a nod before getting up and reaching his hand out. His gloveless hands were shaking and Rayla wasn't sure if it was the cold or nerves. It was freezing but it was also his first time calling the shots (she, Ezran, and Zym had all proclaimed him as leader not a month or so ago) and she still can't believe it was  _ her  _ mistake that led him having to clean up her messes. 

Somebody would ask Callum one day what was like calling the shots for the first time. He'd no doubt say something like  _ "my partner shot St. Nick's slay down."  _ And there would be plenty of jokes about it. 

The wizard would tell his children about it as a story one day. None of it would matter to her at the end. 

Rayla would be too busy protecting their found family to even think of settling down. Especially if Callum  _ never shuts up  _ about this. 

"I'm sorry." She admits as she takes his hand and he pulls her up into his embrace.

She could hear the others cursing away at the slay and how Zym yells at the reindeer to stay away from the wreckage so they wouldn't get hurt. 

Ezran had found someone but he couldn't exactly see who it was with him being an elephant. St. Nick. 

Callum pulls her away from him to look at her in the eyes and then plants a brief kiss on her lips. Their lips were freezing but the kiss warmed them both up. The wizard takes her hand with both of his and exhales his warmth onto them. 

"I know, love. Let's finish this up quick and we can get hot cocoa at Caldera." He murmurs quietly as he kisses her hand before letting it go and making his way towards the wrecked sled. 

Immediately, Rayla misses his warmth from his warm breath against her neck and his hands holding hers. It should be illegal to have an arch-wizard as your partner. 

“Are you helping us or what?” Zym asks, raising an eyebrow at her. He holds two reindeer over his shoulders. Showoff. 

Without a word, the rogue walks over to the slay and begins helping them clean up. She wasn’t the one to find St. Nick but she did manage to find his hat. 

\---

“Happy Dragmas to all and to all a goodnight!” Callum sings as he closes the book with a soft thud and the room roars with different reactions. 

“Hey, that isn’t an ending if it leaves us on a cliffhanger!” Ezran cries out. 

“Yeah, what happened to me!” Rayla pipes up, crossing her arms at her boyfriend who gives her a sheepish smile. 

Callum walks backwards as the two begin to corner him. There was no escape for the wizard. He was doomed. He turned around to sneak out the window but he ran into something rough and squishy. 

“GET HIM!” Zym smirks as he holds down the wizard while the others bring wrapping paper and a bow to tie him up and  _ decorate  _ him with. It was a struggle but in the end, Callum was in Rayla’s lap wrapped up in wrapping paper from shoulder to toe, and was rocking a pink bow. 

The wizard rolls his eyes at his companions' revenge. Despite the redness of his face and the embarrassment he was feeling, the boy wasn’t complaining when Ezran and Zym left telling Rayla to enjoy her present with eggnog. 

It was supposed to be a story that was rewritten by him, but he couldn’t think of an ending to match his feelings at the time. He was grumpy that day, but he knew his friends would appreciate this gift. Even if it was half done.  _ Dragmas  _ was supposed to be a fictional story, but with St. Nick spotted just a few days ago, Callum couldn’t help to wonder if it could be real one day. 

He shouldn’t think of meeting him like the story he already told. Good circumstances only. 

Rayla pulls at his wrapping paper that holds his hands together and smirks at him. Callum visibly gulps, regretting that he had written the story because he was grumpy at her during the time. He wasn’t now, but he regrets putting  _ that  _ particular tone in the story. Some boyfriend he is….

“Happy Dragmas, magic prince.” Rayla smiles gently before kissing him. 

Callum closes his eyes and smiles into the kiss. 

The ending that he hadn’t written came true. No words were needed to describe the ending. No description would work. Even if it was written by him and Rayla. 

“Long shall we reign.” Rayla and Callum both chant their promise that they made together that night at the Storm Spire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tdp characters in this au and their classes:
> 
> Callum- wizard  
> Rayla- Rogue  
> Ezran- Druid  
> Claudia- Sorcerous  
> Soren- Fighter  
> Zym- Wizard (you'll get backstory later also he's a Dragonborn) 
> 
> This story is going to be used for oneshots so Rogues and Dragons chapters are separated. Its just a big pile of oneshots right now but the majority will be dungeons and dragons related. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr: @DelicateDragons-ao3 for updates concerning my fanfics!


End file.
